The Transformation
by UnderTheAlchemist
Summary: Sydney is faced with a challenge from Mrs Terwilliger, which will help her become even closer to Adrian, but also live and release one of her biggest fears... Sydrian.
1. The Beginning

The Transformation

Sydney yawned, adding the last of the ingredients to the potion Mrs Terwilliger had requested she make and keep on her at all times. It was a simple potion surprisingly, for what it did. Mrs Terwilliger had explained it carefully before she left for a coven having trouble on the other side of the country; the potion was to make you live one of your worst fears, you simply released it towards your attacker and read a simple incantation.

It was almost 1 am, yet Sydney was determined to finish it tonight, she looked down at the page and read the incantation that activated the potion, so she would be ready if she was attacked. She slipped into a small locket lace case, Mrs Terwilliger had given her, it was beautiful, and a purple crystal which was had a protection spell casted on it, with white lacing around it, with a simple chain. Though she usually preferred simple designs like her gold cross, she couldn't not admire the necklace.

Sydney tucked herself into bed, wishing herself goodnight and dreaming about Adrian throughout the night.

…

Though while the Alchemist slept, the potion broke free, a small glistening white light beamed from within the necklace, and make its way over her body, until it was completely glowing. Light brighter than the sun shone around her, changing into a purple and yellow, identical to her aura as she dreamed of Adrian. The light dissolved into her body, her body accepting it without struggle as she slept.

And throughout the night her body changed.

…

Sydney stretched her limbs as she awoke, yawning quietly into the empty room, she looked over to her alarm clock. 7 am. _Perfect_, she thought jumping out of her bed, she would have enough time to get up and dressed and finish the last chapter of her book.

She showered, but strangely she felt different, she must have grew and not noticed it before she justified to herself, as she accidently hit her head on the shower head. Maybe this will help me loose a pound or two, she thought excitedly, because she had disgracefully gained a whole one pound since joining Amberwood.

As she got out of the shower she noticed her skin was noticeably paler than it had been last night, if she had to guess she was almost the same skin tone as Jill. Although it was puerile suggestion, she would have to be dead for a human like herself to be that skin tone.

Sydney looked over to the mirror as she pulled on her beige blazer over her black skirt and plain white shirt, she gasped as she saw her reflection.

She was a…. a Moroi, her heart raced, beating at an uncontrollable rate, her hand coming up slightly to touch her face, a tear rolled down her face as her brain thought over every and any possible reason this could have happened. "I am not a Moroi, I'm obviously not or I would have…" Sydney whispered to herself as she brought her finger slowly and carefully into her mouth and touched her tooth; it was longer, sharper than usual. It was a fang.

She dropped to the floor, breathing heavily until she calmed herself enough to make her voice sound normal, though strained, as she picked up the phone. She dialled Mrs Weathers, "Ma'am, I'm feeling very ill today; I don't think I can make it to school today."

"Oh, ok Sydney. I trust you, I'll pop by later and bring some of my home cooked chicken soup, and it works wonders truly." Mrs Weathers replied, emphatically.

"No. no I wouldn't want to trouble you ma'am, would it be ok if I went to my brother's apartment for today then over the weekend, I'm sure I'll be better by then, it would really help to be away from the other students and with a him?" Sydney tried to persuade, she didn't know if she would be better by then, and she had no intention of going to Adrian's today or ever until this _disease_ had pasted.

"Well, I guess that would be alright, only because you are an A* pupil and I trust your decisions, and if Mrs Terwilliger was her you would be leaving for more coffee anyway. Do you want be to call him for you?" She suggested.

"No ma'am thank you, I'll call him. I wouldn't want to stress you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I hope you feel better Sydney." Sydney clicked the phone, hanging up. She sat on her bed, thinking how possible this could have happened, she looked down at the small chain around her neck and opened it, and there was nothing inside. Nothing.

She gulped, all she had to do was wait it out, Sydney was certain that it would ware off soon, hopefully, or she could wait until Mrs Terwilliger was back, since she had no way of getting in contact with her.

She couldn't believe this was happening… She had become the very thing she used to be frightened by, even a little now. She was a…. a Moroi. It was impossible, but she knew too much of the dream world to think it was a dream.

…

"Eddie! Eddie!" Jill yelled down the hall, running up to him, and "Did you hear about Sydney?" She gasped, slightly out of breath. He shook his head, his expression worried and alert, as his guardian instincts had taught him, as Jill continued, "She's ill! She didn't come into school today, I'm really worried, and she told Mrs Weathers that she had gone to Adrian's apartment but he hasn't heard or seen her at all today! We need to do something, I'm really scared, and can Sydney get ill? I mean she had the lily and that's supposed to do something but anyway…"

"Jill, I'm sure she's fine, why don't we go check on her?" Eddie sighed his voice of reason as he and Jill headed in that direction, though Eddie said it was fine, that didn't change the fact she had already called Adrian to meet her about Sydney, so he was probably outside waiting…

As they she and Eddie reached Sydney's dorm door, she spotted Adrian waiting outside for them, looking extremely nervous and scared. He raced over to them, "Jill! Is _Sydney_ ok? What's wrong?" He asked, running his hands nervously through his hair that was as handsome as it always was.

"I don't know, Sydney told Mrs Weathers that she was going to yours because she was ill, I didn't think she could get ill, and it's very un Sydney like to miss school even if she was ill, she's more devoted than anyone but then again, ok I'm rambling, let's go see if she's in her dorm." Jill rambled.

They quickly ran over to Sydney's door yelling and screaming her name while knocking furiously.

…

Sydney flinched at the sudden banging and screaming, she tried to make her voice sound normal as she replied, "Go away! I'm just ill, I'll be fine."

"Sage open up, now! I'm not leaving until you do, you can't have me so close to you without seeing me, I'm too irresistible," **(A/N: You can probably guess who that was, Eddie, ok just kidding, you know who, no not Voldemort, god I'm like Jill I'm Rambling, Ok back to the story.) **Adrian said through the door, sudden panic washed through her.

"No leave me alone, I'm infectious."

"I don't care, Sage, open up now or I'll have Castile break down the door." Sydney quickly though for any excuse to get him to leave, anything, "One, Two."

"I'm naked!" She yelled stupidly through the door, even though she was fully clothed, her checks flushed red, realising what she was saying.

"Then put some clothes on or not, I'm coming in."

"Ok, Adrian you can come in, only you. And Jill I mean that, no bond." Sydney sighed, moving over to unlock the door and hide in the bathroom, "Ok now." She heard the door open, and close, and Adrian call out for her, "Are you alone?"

"Sage, yes I'm alone, now please tell me what's going on? Are you ok, why are you hiding? Don't you want to see my handsome face?" In all honest she did, she hadn't seen him much, even though they were in a relationship.

She carefully stepped out of the bathroom to Adrian's caring and shocked expression, "What happened, Sage, are you a Moroi?"

_**To be continued…**_

**I hope you enjoyed this, it's probably about 3 chapters long, but it might be longer I don't know. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES! PS My Tumblr is 'betteryoudiethanibuti' I am aware of the name's strangeness. **

**And this was set after the Indigo Spell (wasn't that great) but no Zoe, because I hate Zoe, and well Angeline just isn't there at the moment. **


	2. The Middle

"_What happened, Sage, are you a Moroi?"_

…

"Adrian, I don't know! I woke up and I was a… a Moroi," Sydney cried, "I think it's something to do with the potion I made last night."

He moved towards her cautiously, eyeing her up and down, and pulled her into a gentle hug as if he was afraid she would break, which she wasn't sure she wouldn't. She took immediate comfort in his arms, holding her as close as she could. "I think we should get you out of here Sage, before anyone comes knocking."

She held on to him tighter when he tried to move, "Adrian, I don't want anyone to know, please don't tell anyone even Jill. Less people who know, less real it is." She released him from the death grip she was holding onto her with, he nodded, "Let's get out of here before Jill and Eddie come back, please. If they bring Angeline she'll knock the door down."

He nodded again, standing shocked as he took what was happening, while she packed a weekend bag.

…

Sydney slumped on the couch, Adrian falling with her. "Sydney would you care to explain what the hell is going on here? Because even my awesomeness can't make sense of this."

"Mrs Terwilliger asked me to create a potion that would put my attack through one of their worst fears…." She stopped, realising that this was one of her worst fears, but not herself now, her Alchemist self, the self that didn't know Adrian. It may not be a fear of hers; however it did frighten the life out of her. "When I woke up this morning, I was a Moroi and the potion was gone. Well the container was empty."

"Ok then… Let me get this straight, you used your magic to turn you into a Moroi, not on purpose, but you did. Sage, that's totally badass." Adrian replied in awe, she wacked him around the shoulder and he, in return, mocked hurt. She laughed, smiling for the first time since this morning. "How do you reverse it?"

"You have to accept it."

…

"Now Sage, let me, the badass master teach you the pluses of being a Moroi." He instructed, taking her on to the balcony, after minutes of persuading, and reassuring her that no one would see her. "Ok what do you hear?"

"The usual. Cars, people, birds."

"Listen harder and try to zone in on a conversation." Adrian instructed, he was teaching her one Moroi plus, better hearing. "Over there." He pointed to a couple walking on the opposite side of the road, while busy cars zoomed past.

Sydney tried to zone in, and then again, and then again, then she heard them,

_The new Doctor Who's on tonight stay over and watch it with me, _

_That's just an excuse to get me to stay round your tonight._

_Well, can't blame a guy for trying, you really loved it when I- _

She broke from the conversation quickly, blushing at what was probably being said right now, she didn't like eardropping on people, yet even she had to admit, it was a plus.

"Now look at them, you have better eye sight now too." He said, as she looked towards them, and it was true it was like it they were standing right in front of her, in HD. Adrian pushed a plant pot over the edge, she quickly grabbed it, "Faster and better reflexes."

She put the paint pot down, this was wrong, she was wrong, it was all very, very wrong, _stop Sydney, this isn't wrong, and it's natural. Natural for Moroi, Natural for you. _She gulped, holding on to her waist, _Thinner too. Much better plus. _

"Ok now pick me up." He said calmly, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Pick me up, your stronger now." She walked over to him, still slightly confused, and slightly worried she would hurt him, She put her arms under his and lifted, while it wasn't hulk strength, it was improved. She couldn't believe she hadn't know about this before, well she had, but she had never experienced it. She felt like she was having an adrenalin rush.

"What's next?"

…

They had called it quits for today, against Sydney's request; she wanted to hurry up and accept it and be back to her old self. After a small conversation, of _I'll take the couch, no me, I'm the guest,_ they had both agreed to share the bed. But no funny business.

Now tucked up, tight, she snuggled in closer to Adrian, how had already fallen asleep, looking at him and thinking how had she been so lucky? But with that thought made millions more questions come, _maybe I should stay like this? I could leave the Alchemist, Adrian and I could get married and have little Moroi babies, we could have a life together without being shunned? Isnt that what he wanted? To be free and in love. _

It was what she wanted.

**Slightly shorter chapter, but two in one day! Thanks for Guest for the reviews! Next chapter, the bad things and the power. What negative can you think of? Did you like this chapter? Are the character's too OCD? Should I do anything different? But most importantly are you enjoying reading?**

**Review and tell me! Reviews = Updates. **


End file.
